clause célébrité’
by soho28
Summary: Vous connaissez ‘la clause célébrité’ ? Ce contrat que font les gens mariés où ils choisissent trois célébrités avec qui ils auraient le droit de passer une nuit si ils en avaient la chance ?Parker Abrahams, mauvais père et mauvais mari n’aurait jamais cr
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre1

Vous connaissez 'la clause célébrité' ? Ce contrat que font les gens mariés où ils choisissent trois célébrités avec qui ils auraient le droit de passer une nuit si ils en avaient la chance ?

Parker Abrahams, mauvais père et mauvais mari n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour cette idée allait bouleverser sa vie pour toujours, lorsque sa femme rencontre Spike Williams, acteur célèbre de vingt cinq ans, et que celui-ci décide que Buffy vaut beaucoup plus qu'une seule nuit…

Chapitre 1

J'avais vraiment cessé de croire au prince charmant vous savez, c'est assez facile d'y parvenir quand vous avez épousé un crapaud. J'ai épousé Parker dès la sortie du lycée, le jour de notre mariage j'étais magnifique mais seize ans plus tard et la naissance de Dawn, je ne ressemble plus à cette fille. Mon corps autrefois parfait n'est plus ce qu'il était et malgré de nombreux efforts, je n'ai jamais pu retrouver ma taille, il ne m'a pas touchée depuis des semaines. Je sais qu'il préférait que je sois plus comme ces femmes au travail, mince, athlétique, aventureuse au lit au lieu de celle avec qui il partage sa vie. J'ignore comment tout cela a commencé, vraiment, mais pendant un dîner entre amis bien arrosé, certains d'entre eux ont mentionné le nouveau truc à la mode : 'la clause célébrité'. C'est assez simple, chacun des partenaires choisissent trois célébrités avec qui, si elles en avaient la chance, elle voudrait passer la nuit sans que l'autre partenaire ni voit d'inconvénient. Bien sur, mon cher mari a toute suite aimé l'idée, moi pour ma part, toute cette histoire me paraissait stupide jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise d'un ton condescendant -qu'il n'emploie jamais quand il veut que je lui repasse ses chemises- que si je refusais, c'était simplement qu'il avait plus de chance que moi de coucher avec une d'entre elle de toute façon ! J'ai donc décidé d'accepter, juste pour le faire taire. Nous nous sommes donc mis tous les deux à rechercher les trois candidats parfaits…

Parker a choisi :

Angelina Jolie

Penelope Cruz

Madonna

Moi j'ai décidé que tant qu'à rêver, aussi bien le faire en grand et j'ai choisi trois hommes beaucoup plus jeunes que moi :

AsthonKutcher ...

Josh Hartnett

Spike Williams

Quand j'e lui ai remis ma feuille, Parker a éclaté de rire :

« Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? Buffy ma belle, jamais aucun de ses garçons ne jetterait un regard dans ta direction ! », m'a-t-il dit méchamment.

« Et je suppose que Madonna voudrait de toi peut-être ? », lui ai-je répondu sur le même ton.

« On ne sait jamais, je voyage beaucoup, je pourrais la croiser dans un hôtel… »

Je l'ai laissé parler, de toute façon aux yeux de Parker je n'ai jamais été grand-chose, même au début il était avec moi seulement car le capitaine de l'équipe de Football devait sortir avec la chef des pom-poms girls… Nous avons donc signé le contrat et nous n'en avons jamais reparlé.

Quelques mois plus tard, ce stupide contrat était la dernière chose dans mon esprit. Parker rentrait de plus en plus tard prétextant des réunion imaginaires au bureau et c'était la folie furieuse à la galerie d'art que je dirige avec ma mère, c'est pourquoi quand j'ai demandé à ma fille Dawn ce qu'elle voulait pour son anniversaire, je n'avais pas la moindre idée que c'était le début d'un enchaînement d'événements qui allaient changer nos vies pour toujours.

Dawn ne souhaitait qu'une chose pour ses quinze ans, que je l'accompagne à une séance d'orthographes que Spike Williams donnait pour la promotion de son dernier film et qu'ensuite elle puisse passer la nuit chez sa cousine Janice qui se trouve être la fille du frère de mon mari. Nous avons donc décidé de lui offrir une fin de semaine à Los Angeles. Parker a même poussé le culot à essayer de me faire croire que ça pourrait être l'occasion de passer un moment romantique tous les deux loin de la maison.

Parker s'est désisté à la dernière minute, prétextant un travail important qui devait sûrement se passer dans un des motels sur le bord des quais où il amenait ses maîtresses tout en pensant que j'ignorais tout de ses petites aventures, je suis donc partie seule avec Dawn, nous nous sommes installées à l'hôtel le vendredi et le samedi matin à six heures, nous avons commencé à faire la queue. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré autre chose que faire le pied de grue durant des heures le jour de mon anniversaire, mais c'est ce que ma fille avait choisi. Des heures d'attente plus tard, nous nous sommes enfin retrouvées face à l'homme qui hantait les rêves d'adolescente de ma fille et aussi de temps à autre les miens, je ne l'avais pas mis sur ma liste pour rien. Spike Williams, vingt cinq ans, gagnant de deux oscars était l'archétype de l'anti-star, j'avais lu beaucoup d'articles parlant de lui et de sa façon amicale de traiter les autres et je dois avouer que c'était vrai. Dawn qui avait attendu ce moment avec impatience se figea complètement une fois qu'elle fut devant lui, elle tremblait comme une feuille incapable de bouger où de faire le moindre son, j'ai mis mon bras autour de ses épaules doucement.

« Dawnie, ma puce, ça va aller. », lui dis-je tendrement.

Au lieu de faire preuve d'impatience, il lui tendit sa main doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, quand j'avais treize ans je voulais à tout prix que mon joueur de basket préféré autographie mon ballon, mais quand je me suis retrouvé devant lui, je me suis enfuit en courant. »

« C'est vrai ? », demanda timidement Dawn.

« Je te le jure ! Alors, quel est ton nom ? »

« Dawn. », je voyais sa timidité fondre tranquillement devant son accueil et je lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

« Wow, c'est un très joli nom et original en plus. »

« Ma mère dit que je suis née à l'instant où l'aube pointait à l'horizon, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a nommée ainsi. »

« Ta mère a très bon goût et elle doit avoir l'âme d'un poète. »

J'ai rougit au compliment.

« Tu viens de quel endroit, Dawn ? »

« Sunnydale. »

« Vraiment ? J'ai un oncle qui vit là-bas. »

« Je sais, il est le bibliothécaire de mon lycée. »

Après avoir signé sa photo, plus une pour Janice qui n'avait pas pu nous accompagner car sa mère trouvait que de courir les autographes n'était pas un passe temps sain pour une jeune fille, il s'est tourné vers moi.

« Et toi, amour ? »

« Non, je ne fais que l'accompagner. »

« Allez… Juste un orthographe, tu pourras toujours le revendre sur Ebay ! », me dit-il d'un ton taquin.

J'ai ri doucement avant de décliner son offre de nouveau. Honnêtement, je me sentais déjà assez ridicule d'être là, entourée d'adolescentes hormonales.

« Puis-je savoir ton nom au moins ? »

« C'est Buffy, c'est ma maman. », s'empressa de répondre fièrement Dawn, heureuse que son idole porte attention à sa mère.

« Buffy. », répéta-t-il avec la voix la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais entendu, « Peut-être la prochaine fois alors… », me dit-il un peu déçu.

Nous avons ensuite laissé notre place à quelqu'un d'autre et nous sommes sorties à la recherche d'un restaurant. Nous allions atteindre les portes lorsqu'un membre de la sécurité nous arrêta :

« Excusez-moi, madame. », je me demandais quelle infraction nous avions commise quand il me tendit une feuille de papier et disparu dans la foule. Curieuse, je l'ai ouvert et j'ai faillit m'évanouir quand j'ai lu l'inscription :

_Pour une poétesse inconnue que j'espère revoir… Spike Williams,_ et en dessous il y avait ses coordonnées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, maman ? », me demanda Dawn intriguée m'enlevant la feuille des mains avant que je ne puisse réagir.

« Wow ! Maman, il t'a donné ses coordonnées ! J'ai la mère la plus incroyable du monde ! », elle était aussi excitée que si c'était à elle qu'il avait donné son numéro.

« Tu vas l'appeler, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Bien sur que non Dawn, je suis mariée, tu te rappelles ? »

Son regard s'assombrit. Bien que Dawn adorait son père, elle était pleinement consciente de la façon qu'il me traitait…

« Il ne se gêne pas lui, non ? »

« C'est entre ton père et moi, Dawn. »

« Je trouve quand même que tu devrais l'appeler. »

Je ne répondis rien, et à mon grand soulagement elle laissa tomber.

……………………….

Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« Allo ? », Tout à coup, l'idée de l'appeler me sembla plutôt mauvaise. Qu'allais-je lui dire, sincèrement ?

« Allo ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Désolée, je n'aurais pas du appeler. », j'allais raccrocher mais sa voix m'arrêta.

« Buffy ? »

« Comment as-tu su ?», demandais-je curieuse.

« Il n'y a que quatre femmes qui m'appellent, ma mère, ma sœur, ma meilleure amie et ma gérante… et puis toi, bien sur, je suis heureux que tu es appelé. »

« Je crois que c'était une très mauvaise idée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sincèrement, il y a des milliers de raisons, mais la première qui me vient à l'esprit est que je ne suis pas le genre à appeler des stars de cinéma que je connais à peine. »

Il se mit à rire et je sentis des frissons plaisants courir le long de ma colonne.

« Honnêtement amour, je suis heureux que ça ne soit pas le cas. »

« Je suis mariée. », j'ignore encore pourquoi je lui ai dit, mais je crois que d'une façon ou d'une autre je n'étais pas de ces femmes qui trompent leurs maris. Quand j' avais épousé Parker, j'ai sincèrement cru qu'il serait le seul homme de ma vie.

« Je m'en doutais un peu. », je lui ai coupé la parole, incapable de m'arrêter.

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir donné ton numéro?»

« Je pourrais te mentir, mais la vérité est que quand je t'ai vu avec tes grands yeux verts et ton sourire timide, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, j'aurais aimé que ce sourire soit juste pour moi, alors peut-être que cela fait de moi une mauvaise personne, mais je me fiche un peu que tu sois mariée ou non. »

Je suis restée silencieuse un moment, touchée par son aveux.

« Buffy, tu veux prendre un café avec moi ? »

« Non, ça serait inconvenant. »

« Juste un café amour, au bar de ton hôtel… Allez, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Une partie de moi en avait tellement envie, mais quel genre de femme rejoint un homme de vingt cinq ans pour prendre un café ? _Des femmes chanceuses, _murmura une voix dans ma tête, une voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps. C'était celle de la Buffy insouciante que j'avais une fois été, et puis je me suis dit 'on ne vit qu'une seule fois' !

« D'accord. Rejoins moi à l'Hyperion dans trente minutes. »

« A tout suite. », et il raccrocha.

Je suis restée plusieurs minutes figée sur place, un sourire imbécile sur mon visage, mais la réalité me rattrapa très vite. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir mettre ? Je n'avais rien emmené de très sexy, après tout c'était le week-end de Dawn ! Finalement, j'ai décidé de porter un pantalon noir qui amincissait ma silhouette et une blouse rouge qui montrait légèrement le galbe de ma poitrine.

Quand je suis entrée dans l'ascenseur, j'ai faillit rebrousser chemin, mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent et je me suis retrouvée en train d'avancer vers le bar, un peu comme si une force invisible avait prit possession de mon corps et me poussait à continuer. Je l'ai aperçu toute suite, assis à une table, l'air totalement détendu et j'ai pensé amèrement que j'aurais aimé que les choses soient aussi simples pour moi. Il se leva dès qu'il m'aperçu, un sourire énorme sur son visage et il me fit signe d'approcher, dès que je fut à sa hauteur, il me pris doucement la main.

« Je suis heureux que tu es accepté, je dois t'avouer que pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis et que je me retrouve ici seul comme un imbécile. »

Il tira ma chaise avec galanterie et je pris place à ses cotés. Honnêtement, j'étais totalement sous le charme, galant pour Parker était de ramasser ses sous vêtements sales sur le plancher de la salle de bain !

« Je dois avouer que l'idée m'est venue à l'esprit. Je ne suis pas sure de vraiment comprendre ce qui arrive. »

« C'est plutôt simple, j'ai invité une femme magnifique à me joindre pour le café. », il me fit un clin d'œil et je rougis doucement.

« Je ne suis pas magnifique. »

« Oh amour, crois moi tu l'es ! Allez, parle moi de toi, qui est cette mystérieuse et envoûtante Buffy ? »

Et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui arrivait, je me suis mise à tout lui raconter, un peu comme si nous étions de vieux amis. Je lui ai parlé de ma mère et de la galerie d'art que je possédais avec elle, je lui ai parlé de Dawn, de Parker et notre mariage… De son côté, il fit la même chose, il me raconta la mort tragique de ses parents, tous les deux d'un cancer à quelques mois d'intervalles quand il avait douze ans, de sa sœur Stella qui était atteinte du syndrome de Down et de sa meilleur amie Tara qu'il connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfant. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui vous donnait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante du monde, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes…. Je l'avais vu le faire aujourd'hui avec ses fans, et il le faisait aussi avec moi, une sorte de don en quelque sorte.

Nous avons parlé durant des heures, finalement ce fut le barman qui nous signala la fermeture, nous nous sommes levés doucement, déçus que notre temps ensemble soit terminé. Spike insista pour me raccompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« J'ai vraiment aimé ma soirée, Buffy. », il me pris la main et m'attira contre lui, « Alors Buffy, est-ce que j'aurai droit à un baiser de bonne nuit ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. », ma voix était rauque, remplie de désir, tandis qu'une guerre gigantesque se livrait dans ma tête. Une partie me criait de prendre ce qu'il m'offrait sans poser de question, l'autre me répétait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

« Ce soir, il n'y a que toi et moi amour, personne d'autre. », et il m'embrassa.

Toutes mes angoisses, mes remords s'envolèrent et je fondis sous son contact, ses lèvres étaient douces et insistantes. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche au même moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent derrière nous, et sans trop y penser, je l'ai entraîné avec moi. Il avait déclenché en moi quelque chose qui était mort depuis longtemps, du désir.

« Tu es sure que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? », me murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

« Oui, j'en suis sure. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le voyage dans l'ascenseur fut l'un des plus passionnants de toute ma vie, en vingt secondes il avait réussit à me rendre tellement excitée que je me demande encore comment je pouvais toujours marcher. Sa façon de m'embrasser et de me toucher, faisait naître en moi un désir brûlant. Quand la porte de ma chambre se referma, il attaqua ma bouche de nouveau et de ses mains il me souleva légèrement pour que mes jambes soient enroulées autour de sa taille, avec lui et la porte derrière moi comme seul appui.

Je me suis agrippée fermement à son cou et quand sa bouche quitta la mienne j'ai gémit en signe de protestation. Il reposa mes jambes par terre avant de m'entraîner vers le lit, il entreprit alors d'enlever langoureusement chacun de mes vêtements, embrassant et léchant chaque pouce de ma peau qui se découvrait sous son regard affamé. Une fois que je fus complètement nue, la respiration haletante il m'observa un moment. Gênée de l'attention qu'il me portait, j'ai essayé de me cacher mais il m'arrêta.

« Non, laisse moi te regarder. », sa voix impétueuse me gela brièvement, jamais aucun homme ne m' avait parlé de cette façon. Parker voulait toujours faire cela les lumières éteintes, mais Spike lui voulait voir chaque partie de moi.

« Bon Dieu bébé, tu es magnifique, tes seins lourds, tes courbes pulpeuses, ton ventre légèrement arrondi, ta vulve rose scintillante d'excitation… tu ressembles à une déesse. », il se mit à genoux sur le lit, ses vêtements frottant sensuellement sur ma peau nue. Il pris chacun de mes mamelons dans sa bouche, les suçant doucement avant de tracer un chemin vers mon sexe avec sa langue, quand il respira le parfum impétueux de mon sexe je l'arrêta subitement.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? », demandât-il curieux. Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre ? Que Parker ne m'avait plus fait l'amour oral depuis la naissance de notre fille car il trouvait que mon goût était trop fort ?

« Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout. »

« Buffy. », me pria-t-il doucement, « Laisse moi te goûter bébé, je te promet que j'arrêterai si tu n'aimes pas cela… Laisse moi au moins essayer. »

Défaite, j'ai soupiré légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez cet homme qui faisait que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser ?

A son premier coup de langue sur mes lèvres vaginales, j'attendis son verdict tremblant légèrement plus par peur de son rejet que de plaisir, mais quand il continua son assaut sur mon sexe comme un homme affamé j'ai senti le désir renaître à nouveau. Il glissa un doigt dans mon passage et ensuite deux et puis trois, je gémissais de plus en plus, mon malaise complètement oublié. Quand il suça durement mon clitoris, j'ai éclaté sous sa langue inondant son visage, hurlant son nom m'agrippant à son scalpe. Spike fit traîner mon orgasme, léchant chacune de mes sécrétions, quand il releva la tête souriant fièrement, je l'ai attiré contre moi pour l'embrasser.

« Tu vois amour, ce n'était pas si mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Au contraire, c'était merveilleux. »

« Bébé, tu as le goût du ciel, je pourrai passer des heures perdu entre tes cuisse délicieuses. »

Il se leva pour se priver de ses vêtements et quand son pénis gonflé apparu devant moi, j'ai lécher mes lèvres. M'asseyant sur le lit, je l'ai pris dans ma main, le pompant doucement et il ferma ses yeux en gémissant mon nom.

J'ai guidé le bout jusqu'à mes lèvres, avant de les envelopper autour de sa verge le suçant dans ma bouche. Je voulais le goûter, lui donner autant de plaisir que ce qu'il m'avait offert.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il m'arrêta.

« Buffy, amour, si tu continues ainsi je ne durerai pas longtemps. »

J'ai hoché la tête silencieusement et quand il s'installa entre mes cuisses, j'ai enveloppé mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour le guider en moi, son regard ne quitta jamais le mien, c'était plus que du sexe, c'était une révélation, un peu comme si nous avions passé notre vie à essayer de trouver quelque chose qui semblait constamment nous échapper et que nous l'avions enfin trouvé.

Même si ça n'était que pour une nuit.

Nous avons fait l'amour durant des heures, explorant le corps de chacun, essayant de repousser l'inévitable. Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais blottie dans ses bras, la tête sur sa poitrine. Le soleil venait de se lever signalant la fin prochaine de notre rencontre, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, du moins pas maintenant. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de vire avec mes souvenirs, pour l'instant je voulais vivre le présent.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Bien sur, ma belle. », il m'embrassa doucement la tête et j'ai soupiré de bonheur me blottissant encore plus contre lui.

« Comment es-tu devenu acteur ? »

« C'était surtout par nécessité au début, bien que nous avons eu la chance Stella et moi de tomber sur des gens bien après la mort de nos parents. J'entends souvent des histoires d'horreur sur les familles d'accueil, mais pour nous ce ne fut pas le cas. Mon père était enfant unique et ma mère n'avait qu'un frère et il était à l'étranger à l'époque, en mission quelque part, il n'a appris la mort de mes parents qu'à son retour deux ans plus tard. Bien sur il voulait nous prendre avec lui, mais Stella s'était attachée à notre nouvelle famille et la déraciner une autre fois était impensable. Les gens atteints de trisomie 21 ont besoin d'une grande stabilité, elle n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer à l'école régulière et les centre spécialisés coûtaient une fortune, beaucoup trop chers pour leurs faibles revenus, alors quand j'ai vu dans le journal qu'il cherchait de jeunes acteur pour un film à gros budget j'ai tenté ma chance. J'avais quinze ans à l'époque et j'ai eu le rôle. J'ai pu envoyer Stella dans une bonne école et aussi payer l'hypothèque sur la maison des mes parents adoptifs. Stella vit toujours avec eux aujourd'hui et je dois avouer que je les considère comme mes parents, ils m'ont aidé et ce depuis le début, même si j'étais un enfant difficile. Anne, ma mère est une femme patiente, elle a su m'apprivoiser petit à petit, nous avons eu nos coup durs surtout quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Drusilla, mais nous sommes passés au travers. »

« Drusilla… ce n'est pas ton agent ? », lui demandai-je surprise.

« Eh oui ! Bien que nous ne soyons plus ensemble, elle s'occupe toujours de ma carrière, elle ne m'a jamais fait faux bond professionnellement, notre rupture fut difficile mais pas tragique, c'était très adulte en fait. », il rit doucement à sa remarque bien que je cru entendre une légère note d'amertume.

« Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais pourquoi ta mère n'était pas d'accord avec cette relation ? »

« À cause de son age. Drusilla et moi nous avions vingt cinq ans de différence, j'avais dix sept ans et elle quarante deux ans. Elle était la meilleure amie de ma mère à l'époque, elle croyait pouvoir avoir confiance en elle pour gérer ma carrière et quand elle a compris ce qui se passait, elle était très en colère, elle a même menacé de l'envoyer en prison, mais elle savait que je ne lui aurais jamais pardonné. C'est Dru qui m'a tout appris, mais au bout d'un moment, elle s'est lassé et est retournée vers son mari. J'ai vraiment cru que mon monde s'écroulait, mais j'ai survécu, et aujourd'hui je sais qu'elle nous a rendu service à tous les deux. Mais parfois, j'avoue que je lui en veux encore un peu, elle a été mon monde durant trois ans et j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle serait la seule. »

Je l'ai regardé surprise. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce que je ferais si Dawn avait un amant qui avait deux fois son age…

« Je comprend, le jour où j'ai compris que Parker avait des maîtresses, je me suis sentie trahie d'abord et ensuite j'ai eu l'impression d'être inadéquate, un peu comme si c'était de ma faute. C'est fou, on croit vraiment qu'on a trouvé l'âme sœur et puis on se réveille un matin pour découvrir que ce n'était qu'une chimère… »

« C'est peut-être car elles n'étaient justement pas les personnes faites pour nous. Est-ce que tu regrettes de l'avoir épousé ? »

« Non, car sans lui je n'aurais jamais eu Dawnie, et elle vaut toutes les peines de cœur du monde. »

J'ignore quand nous avons fini par nous endormir, mais c'est le téléphone qui nous réveilla finalement.

« Allo ? »

« Maman ? », je me suis assise subitement.

Oh mon Dieu, Dawn ! Si jamais elle apprenait ce que j'avais fait, elle ne me pardonnerait jamais ! Ou peut-être que si, après tout, elle avait essayé de me convaincre de l'appeler la vieille…

« Oui, ma puce ? »

« Je voulais te dire que tante Sam me ramènera dans environs un heure. »

« D'accord chérie. Tu t'es bien amusée ? », elle ne répondit pas toute suite et quand elle le fit, il y avait une note de tristesse dans sa voix.

« Si on veut. », je n'ai pas insisté sachant qu'elle me raconterait tout à son arrivée, bien que je me doutais un peu que Sam, la femme de Riley, avait sûrement fait des siennes de nouveau.

« Ok, ma puce. A tantôt. », j'ai raccroché avant de regarder mon jeune amant qui me fixait silencieusement.

« C'était Dawn. », lui dis-je doucement, « Elle sera ici dans moins d'une heure. »

« Alors je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller. »

«Oui, je crois aussi. »

Il se rhabilla silencieusement, aucun de nous deux n'avait vraiment le cœur à parler. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il me regarda avec une telle tendresse que j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est un adieu alors ? », je me suis levée doucement enroulant le drap autour de ma taille.

« Nous savons tous les deux que malgré la nuit dernière, je suis toujours mariée. »

« Oui, mais si tu voulais nous pourrions partir tous les trois. Je dois justement tourner un film en Italie dans une semaine, tu pourrais amener Dawn, se sont les vacances d'été et tu pourrais lui montrer l'Europe. »

« Ça serait un rêve merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? », lui ai-je demandé rêveuse.

« Oui. »

« Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. », je lui ai caressé doucement la joue avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

« Merci. », je lui ai murmuré tendrement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour tout. », il m'a embrassé une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Finalement, j'avais eu raison, il avait su me montrer à quel point j'étais belle, il avait su faire ressortir la femme et l'amante en moi. J'ai fixé la porte par laquelle il était sorti de ma vie, me demandant si un jour je pourrais l'oublier.

Quand Dawnie arriva, elle voyait bien que j'étais triste mais elle accepta l'excuse de la fatigue, d'un œil circonspect mais elle ne dit rien.

Nous sommes finalement rentrées à Sunnydale et Dawn me parla tout au long du chemin de la nouvelle lubie de sa tante qui consistait à participer activement à la vie de sa fille. Elle avait donc passé toute la soirée assise avec elles, ne les quittant pas d'une semelle et les encouragent à communiquer.

J'aime ma fille, je l'aime plus que ma vie, mais je sais aussi qu'elle a besoin d'une certaine vie privée; je plains cette pauvre Janice…

Quand nous sommes arrivées à la maison, la voiture de Parker était absente et à l'instant où j'ai pénétré à l'intérieur, j'ai toute suite su qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Normalement, cette découverte aurait creusé une autre faille dans mon cœur déjà meurtri, mais grâce à Spike je ne m'en suis pas souciée.

Dawn regarda autour d'elle avant de me dire d'une voix sérieuse :

« Tu aurais du l'appeler, maman. »

« Ton père est un grand garçon Dawn, il sera à la maison bientôt. »

« Je ne parle pas de papa, je parle de Spike. »

« Ma chérie, Spike vit à des milliers de kilomètres de notre monde. »

« Peut-être, mais quand il t'a regardé il a vu la même chose que je vois toujours. »

« Quoi ma puce ? »

« La plus belle femme du monde. »

Et elle monta dans sa chambre pour raconter son week-end à ses copines, me laissant seule à me demander quand ma fille était devenue aussi si adulte ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Un mois était passé depuis ma nuit à LA, et étrangement Parker était moins distant, peut-être était-ce tout simplement du au fait que je ne courais plus après la moindre miette d'affection comme une femme affamée. Je pouvais voir qu'il essayait de faire des efforts, du moins autant d'efforts qu'un homme comme lui était capable de donner, mais tout cela me laissait froide.

Et puis un matin tandis qu'il cherchait les clefs de ma voiture, il fouilla dans ma sacoche et trouva le message que Spike m'avait donné. J'ignore pourquoi je l'avais gardé, je crois qu'à l'époque c'était pour moi la preuve qu'un homme pouvait toujours me trouver désirable. Dawn était dans sa chambre en train de faire ses devoirs, quand il arriva dans la cuisine en riant le papier dans la main.

« Tu ne pensais sincèrement pas que j'allais croire que c'est lui qui t'avais donné son numéro? »

Je me suis retournée surprise et j'ai blanchis quand j'ai vu ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Où as-tu trouvé cela ? », lui ai-je demandé sèchement.

« Où tu l'as mis pour que je le trouve, idiote ! »

« Si tu parles de mon sac, crois moi c'est le dernier endroit où je veux que tu fouilles ! »

« Je cherchais tes clefs de voiture… Tu es en train d'essayer de me faire croire qu'il t'a donné son numéro ? »

« Et pourquoi il ne l'aurait pas fait ? »

« Car il n'est pas aveugle ! S'il te plait ! Ce type peut avoir toutes les femmes du monde, pourquoi te choisirait-il toi ?»

Toujours le même vieux Parker prêt à frapper sur les autres pour oublier le vide abyssal de son existence… Je savais que ses légers changements ne dureraient pas.

« Peut-être qu'il sait reconnaître une vraie femme quand il en voit une ! Maintenant, donne moi ça ! », j'ai essayé de lui enlever le papier, mais il a catégoriquement refusé.

« Non, je crois plutôt que je vais l'appeler pour lui demander si il a voulu faire la charité à une femme obèse dernièrement… », j'allais lui répondre quand Dawn rentra en trombe dans la cuisine.

« Elle dit la vérité papa, j'étais là. Maintenant, donne lui de papier. »

Il me regarda méchamment.

« Tu te sers de notre fille maintenant, en lui mettant des histoires dans la tête. »

« Donne moi ce papier et laisse Dawn en dehors de tout ça. »

Il le déposa sur la table violemment, « Prend le ton foutu papier ! Si ça te fait du bien de croire que quelqu'un comme lui veut de toi. », tout à coup j'en ai eu assez. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Croyait-il vraiment être le seul à vouloir de moi ? La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de l'avoir fait devant notre fille.

« Oh Parker, tu peux rayer le nom de Spike Williams de ma 'clause célébrité', le contrat indique bien que je n'ai droit qu'à une seule nuit n'est ce pas ? »

Dawn fit un bruit de surprise et me regarda les yeux écarquillés, mais si j'avais pensé atteindre le cœur de pierre de mon mari, je me trompais grandement…

« Oui, c'est ça Buffy et moi je suis le père Noël. », et il quitta la maison en riant comme si je venais de lui raconter une bonne blague.

« C'est vrai maman ? Tu l'as réellement appelé ? »

« Je suis désolée, Dawnie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais qu'il est ton idole. »

« Il est trop vieux pour moi de toute façon ! Wow, ma mère a couché avec Spike Williams ! Attends que je raconte ça à mes copines ! »

« Non, Dawn. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité, non ? »

« Oui chérie, mais certaines choses doivent rester privées. »

« Comme tu veux, mais je pense quand même que ça serait bien que tout le monde le sache, comme ça papa cesserait de rire de toi. »

Malheureusement, ma fille ne comprenait pas qu'il n'y aurait pas que son père qui rirait de moi, car personne ne voudrait croire une chose pareille. Heureusement pour nous, elle n'a raconté cette histoire à personne.

……………………………..

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais en train de préparer une exposition à la galerie, Parker était parti ce matin à un autre de ses voyages, c'était idiot mais avant ce simple fait m'aurait jeté dans une angoisse profonde, mais maintenant j'en était presque à désirer qu'il ne revienne plus. Quand ma mère passa la tête dans l'embrasure de mon bureau pour me signaler que j'étais demandée au téléphone, j'ai cru que c'était un des artistes de l'exposition mais quand j'ai reconnu la voix riche et l'accent anglais, j'ai failli défaillir.

« Salut, Amour. »

« Spike ? », ma voix était à peine un murmure et j'ai du m'asseoir avant que mes jambes ne flanchent.

« Je sais que tu avais dit qu'une nuit, mais j'ai passé le dernier mois à penser à toi. »

« Comment as-tu su où me trouver ? », lui demandai-je incertaine.

« Dawn m'a dit qu'elle venait de Sunnydale et toi tu m'as parlé de ta galerie, le reste n'a pas été trop difficile. »

« Je croyais tu tournais un film en Italie ? »

« C'était le cas, nous avons terminé les dernières scènes il y a deux jours. Buffy, je serai à Sunnydale demain, j'amène Stella voir notre oncle, ça te dirait de dîner avec moi ? », mes mains étaient moites et mon cœur battait la chamade.

« Spike, je ne peux pas. Toute cette histoire, c'est de la folie, tu comprends ? Je suis mariée, sans compter que je suis plus âgée et que tu es une star… Nos mondes sont trop différents. »

« Mais tu l'as ressentis toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Cette connexion entre nous ? Dis moi que je ne l'ai pas rêvée ? », sa voix était suppliante comme un enfant apeuré et j'ai compris à cet instant que pour lui aussi cette nuit avait compté beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du.

« Oui, mais ça ne change rien à la réalité. », il soupira tristement.

« Tu as sans doute raison. Prend soin de toi, amour. », et il a raccroché avant que je ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit.

J'ai pensé brièvement à le rappeler, mais tout ça n'aurait servi à rien, tout ce que je lui avait dit était la pure vérité, nos deux mondes ne pourraient jamais coexister, mais malgré la logique de tout cela j'avais l'impression que mon cœur se brisait dans ma poitrine et j'ai éclaté en sanglot.

………………………

Le samedi de la semaine suivante, Dawn était partie dormir chez une amie, j'avais été incapable de cesser de penser à Spike de toute la semaine et tout cela commençait vraiment à me rendre furieuse. J'étais assise dans le salon en train de lire un livre quand Parker est entré en titubant légèrement vers minuit. J'avais été témoin de cette scène des centaines de fois, mais Dieu sait pourquoi cette fois j'en ai eu vraiment assez…

« Ou étais tu ? », j'ai exigé irritée.

« Dans un bar avec des amis. Tu sais ce que c'est… Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas le savoir tu n'as aucun ami. », il me répondit méchamment. J'ai décidé de ne pas noter sa dernière réplique surtout parce que c'était la triste vérité. Nous avions des couples d'amis uniquement parce que les amis de Parker s'étaient mariés. Moi pour ma part, je n'avais gardé contact avec personne après la naissance de Dawn, mes amis les plus fidèles avaient déserté le navire dès que j'étais tombée enceinte, il faut croire que le fait que je ne puisse plus faire la fête comme avant me rendait moins attrayante à leurs yeux.

« Tu as fini de travailler à cinq heures ! Déjà que tu travailles un samedi, tu aurais pu au moins appeler pour m'avertir que tu ne rentrais pas dîner ! »

« Tu es quoi ? Mon gardien de prison ? Forrest voulait fêter un peu et je l'ai accompagné ! De toute façon, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. »

« Et passer une soirée avec ta femme ne t'aurais pas intéressé, bien sur… », je lui dis faussement.

« Pour te regarder t'empiffrer devant la télé ? Non merci ! »

Je me suis levée en colère.

« Tu sais quoi, Parker ? Je commence en avoir assez de tes commentaires désobligeants à mon égard ! Tu es loin d'être un canon de beauté mon pauvre vieux, tes cheveux sont devenus presque inexistants et en plus la bière que tu ingurgites au tonneau depuis des années commence à se voir au niveau du ventre ! Tu es pathétique si tu crois un seul instant que les jeunes poulettes que tu t'envoies dans mon dos veulent de toi pour autre chose qu'une promotion ! », j'avoue que je n'avais jamais vu venir ce qui a suivi…

Comprenez moi, Parker a toujours été un idiot et moi encore plus idiote pour l'avoir épousé, mais jamais il n'avait levé la main sur moi, du moins jusqu'à ce soir là. D'habitude, il se contentait de frapper avec des mots. La première gifle me pris par surprise, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir avant qu'il ne me pousse par terre et qu'il se mette à me frapper violemment en hurlant des incohérences dont je n'ai pas le souvenir. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai cessé d'essayer de me débattre, trop faible par la raclée magistrale qu'il m'infligeait et puis tout fut terminé. Il s'est relevé en me disant qu'il allait dormir et de ne pas le déranger comme si rien du tout n'était arrivé.

Je suis restée par terre durant un long moment, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Finalement je me suis levée du plancher et je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain, quand je me suis regardée dans le miroir, mon visage était un désordre mais rien ne semblait cassé, j'ai pris une douche comme un automate me demandant ce que j'allais faire. L'envie de faire mes valises et de le quitter pour toujours et emmener Dawnie avec moi était forte, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Mes parents avaient divorcé quand j'avais treize ans et je n'avais plus jamais revu mon père, je me rappelle toujours de sa silhouette s'éloignant et moi le suppliant de rester, mais il ne s'est jamais retourné, il est monté dans sa voiture et il est sorti de nos vies pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas que ma fille vive la même chose, ce sentiment de rejet qui vous ronge l'âme et qui vous pousse à penser que vous n'êtes rien.

Alors je suis restée.

……………………..

Lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, j'avais l'impression qu'un camion m'avait foncé dessus, Parker était toujours endormi et je suis entrée tranquillement dans la salle de bain. J'ai étouffé un gémissement horrifié à la vue de ma tête, les marques rouges qui couvraient mon visage hier étaient maintenant violacées et mon œil droit ne pouvait plus s'ouvrir. Quand je suis ressortie une demie heure plus tard, après avoir essayé tant bien que mal de camoufler mes marques, Parker maintenant réveillé me regardait étrangement. Il avait peur, ça se voyait dans chaque fibre de son corps, je savais que ce n'était pas la peur de me perdre mais plutôt que je porte plainte pour coups et blessures et ruine sa carrière d'avocat célèbre…

« Je suis désolé. », il a murmuré, mais je ne lui ai pas répondu et je suis descendue à la cuisine. Il est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et me répéta la même chose.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Buffy. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé. Bébé, s'il te plait, regarde moi. », je me suis retournée et le fixa haineusement de mon seul œil valide.

« Si tu me retouches, je te jure que je ferai de ta vie un enfer. », il a seulement incliné la tête en signe d'assentiment et il a quitté la pièce.

Quand Dawn est rentrée à la maison, elle s'est toute suite mise à pleurer en voyant mon visage, bien que j'avais essayé de le cacher les marques étaient toujours évidentes. J'ai inventé que j'avais déboulé les escaliers du sous sol, mais que je n'avais rien de cassé, j'ai essayé de la réconforter du mieux que je pouvais, la protégeant de la vérité et au bout d'un moment elle sembla accepter ma version de l'histoire et elle a passé le reste de la journée à me traiter aux petits oignons, même Parker s'est mis de la partie pour étouffer sa culpabilité. J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose quand Dawnie refusa pratiquement de lui adresser la parole, mais j'ai mis cela sur le compte qu'il lui avait refusé un nouveau lecteur mp3 la vieille, c'était plus facile que d'accepter le fait que ma fille savait que je lui avais menti pour protéger son père .

………………………………..

Pov Dawn

_Le lundi matin, quand je suis arrivée à l'école je n'avais qu'un seul but en tête. J'ai marché d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la bibliothèque où je savais que se cachait l'homme que je cherchais. Je n'avais pas cru un traitre mot de ce que ma mère m'avait raconté la veille, je savais que mon père avait quelque chose avoir avec cette histoire, soit qu'il l'avait frappée ou poussée dans les escaliers, mais elle ne s'était pas fait ces marques toute seule. Quand j'étais enfant, j'adorais mon père, mais plus j'ai vieilli plus j'ai commencé à remarquer l'homme qu'il était vraiment, il traitait ma mère comme de la merde et quand il était à la maison -ce qui était très rare- il agissait comme si il était le roi et nous ses royaux sujets. Avant, j'ignorais comment je pouvais changer les choses, mais maintenant c'était différent. Je savais que je prenais des risques, que j'avais peut-être imaginé l'intérêt qu'il portait à ma mère, après tout ce n'était peut-être qu'une vague histoire de sexe, mais mon instinct me disait que c'était beaucoup plus que cela. J'avais fouillé furtivement dans le sac de ma mère avant de partir pour l'école, mais j'avais été incapable de retrouver le numéro qu'il lui avait donné, elle avait du le changer de place après que mon père l'eut trouvé, mais heureusement pour moi je connaissais quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait. Quand je suis rentrée dans la bibliothèque, monsieur Giles était au comptoir le nez plongé dans un livre, des tas de rumeurs circulaient sur lui à l'école, outre celle ou il était l'oncle du célèbre Spike Williams, on racontait aussi qu'il avait déjà été un agent secret du gouvernement et qu'il avait tué beaucoup de gens, moi personnellement je me foutais un peu de ces rumeurs, il avait toujours été d'une gentillesses extrême envers moi._

_« Monsieur Giles, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? »_

_« Bien sur Dawn, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »_

_« Je sais que des tas de gens doivent vous le demander, mais je vous assure que c'est varient important, je dois absolument parler avec votre neveu. »_

_Il enleva ses lunettes en soupirant, c'est vrai que des tas de filles à l'école avaient essayé de se servir de lui pour rencontrer leur idole…_

_« Bon sang, Dawn ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! », la déception dans sa voix me fit reculer légèrement, mais j'ai continué :_

_« Je vous assure que ce n'est pas pour moi, je ne vous demande pas de me donner son numéro, juste de lui passer un message. Dites lui que Dawn, la fille de Buffy, voudrait lui parler, c'est important. Je serais ici demain à l'heure du déjeuner si il veut m'appeler. »_

_« Dawn, explique moi s'il te plait ce qui se passe ? », j'ai hésité un bref moment, finalement je lui ai tout raconté de notre fin de semaine à L.a, jusqu'à la partie où mon père avait transformé ma mère en plaie géante. Quand j'eus terminé, il me regarda tendrement._

_« Je verrais ce que je peux faire, Dawn, mais je ne te promet rien. Tu es sure que tu ne devrais pas en parler aux assistantes sociales de l'école ? »_

_« Non et ne leur dites pas s'il vous plait ! Si mon plan ne fonctionne pas, j'irais les voir c'est promis, mais ma mère ignore que je sais ce qui s'est passé, elle fait comme si tout allait bien mais je sais que c'est faux. »_

_« D'accord Dawn, mais si à la fin de la semaine tu n'as pas parlé, je le ferai. », j'ai incliné la tête et je suis partie en cours. En réalité, nous savions très bien que si j'allais voir les gens de l'école ça ne changerait rien, ma mère nierait tout simplement les faits. Non, Spike Williams était mon seul espoir._

_Le lendemain, durant mon cours de français, je fixais obstinément l'horloge souhaitant que l'heure du déjeuner arrive. Hier, quand j'étais rentrée de l'école ma mère était assise dans la cuisine regardant dans le vide, un compte de carte de crédit dans la main. Lorsque j'ai jeté un coup d'œil, j'ai vu plusieurs inscriptions au nom de motel divers à Sunnydale, non seulement il l'a trompait, ce qui n'était pas nouveau j'avais sept ans la première fois que j'avais compris pourquoi ma mère pleurait quand mon père ne rentrait pas dormir, mais en plus il ne se cachait même plus. Si Spike n'appelait pas aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé d'en parler à ma grand-mère._

_Il était dix heures trente quand je fus demandée au secrétariat. Surprise, je me suis rendue là-bas où la secrétaire m'a expliqué que j'étais demandée à la bibliothèque. À mon arrivée, monsieur Giles était mystérieusement absent mais quand j'ai appelé son nom, il était apparu derrière une pile de livres. _

_« Oh, Dawn te voilà ! Tu veux bien passer dans mon bureau s'il te plait ? », j'ai incliné la tête et le suivit silencieusement. Lorsque je suis entrée, je suis tombée face à face avec Spike qui était assis au bureau de son oncle et Giles a refermé la porte derrière lui._

_« Dawn, je crois que tu voulais parler à William. », me dit-il. _

_« Salut Dawn. Comment vas-tu ? », je le regardais bouche bée, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il se trouverait devant moi. Et puis, quelque chose réussit à se faire inscrire dans mon cerveau temporairement éteint. _

_« William ? », j'ai demandé surprise._

_Monsieur Giles renifla légèrement avant de répondre : « Tu ne croyais pas sincèrement que ce surnom stupide était celui qu'il avait eu à la naissance ?»_

_Ce fut au tour de Spike de renifler dans le dégoût._

_« Tu peux toujours parler, Rupert. »_

_« Je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. », répondit-il à son neveu, une marque d'affection dans la voix._

_« Alors cesse de m'appeler William ! », malgré leur supposée querelle, je pouvais voir à quel point ils s'appréciaient et cela me mis toute suite à l'aise. _

_« J'ai appelé William, je veux dire, Spike aussitôt après notre conversation hier et il a insisté pour venir à Sunnydale. Bien sur, je suis sur que tu comprends que sa présence doit rester un secret. Bon, je vous laisse bavarder tous les deux, j'ai du travail. », et il est parti nous laissant seuls _

_J'avais imaginé des milliers de fois dans le passé de me retrouver seule avec lui, mais c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre ma mère, avant qu'il ne devienne celui qui pourrait peut-être la sauver, maintenant je ne le voyais plus du tout de la même façon._

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Dawn ? », il me demanda gentiment, alors je lui ai tout dit, de la façon dont mon père traitait ma mère la dégradant avec des paroles cruelles, comment il l'a trompait, que je croyais qu'il s'était mis à la maltraiter physiquement…_

_Je voyais la colère monter en lui avec chacune de mes paroles, et une partie de moi, celle qui était toujours sa petite fille avait peur pour mon père._

_« Dawn, est-ce que ta mère a porté plainte à la police ? »_

_« Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombée, mais je sais que c'est faux. »_

_« Où est ta mère ? »_

_« À la galerie. »_

_« Retourne en cours, je te promet que je m'occupe de tout. », et je l'ai cru._

_Je suis repartie en classe laissant mon sort et celui de ma famille entre les mains d'un parfait étranger que j'avais vu dans quelques films. Je pouvais vraiment être idiote parfois, mais cette fois j'ai eu raison._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Quand Giles m'a appelé ce soir là pour m'expliquer que Dawn désirait me parler, j'ai toute suite cru qu'il me menait en bateau. Mais quand il m'a expliqué brièvement qu'elle croyait que son père battait sa mère, la partie de moi qui essayait vainement d'oublier Buffy a changé d'avis. J'ignore pourquoi, mais la première fois que je l'ai vu quelque chose s'est éveillée en moi, quelque chose que je croyais mort depuis le départ de Drusilla. Elle n'était comme aucune des femmes que j'avais rencontrées, quand elle avait mis son bras autour des épaules de sa fille pour la calmer, j'ai senti à quel point elle était protectrice envers elle. J'ignore si elle s'en ait rendu compte, mais le regard qu'elle m'a lancé m'a gelé sur place, il parlait encore plus fort que des mots et le message était clair : si tu fais de la peine à ma fille je te tuerai… Je connais ce regard, Anne et Clem ont le même quand il s'agit de moi et ma sœur, même si nous ne sommes pas leurs enfants biologiques. Je sais qu'elle se trouve quelconque mais à mes yeux elle est parfaite, je déteste les femmes qui n'ont que la peau et les os, quand j'étais avec Dru j'ai souvent souhaité qu'elle soit un peu plus ronde, Buffy est loin d'être grosse, tout juste 130 livres, juste assez de rondeur pour donner des formes à son corps, le fait que son mari la déprécie est la preuve qu'il ne connaît rien du tout à la beauté. Honnêtement, je n'avais qu'une envie, empoigner cet imbécile et le battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, ou au moins un profond coma. J'ai hésité longuement sur la marche à suivre, devais-je confronter son mari ou aller voir Buffy ? Une chose était sure, il était impossible que je reste en dehors de sa vie maintenant, peu importe à quel point elle allait essayer de me repousser et je savais qu'elle le ferait. Finalement, aller voir Buffy était une option beaucoup plus sure.

Je la remarqua toute suite, elle était en train de parler à un homme de forte stature dans le fond de la pièce quand je suis arrivé, la conversation semblait plutôt chauffée et j'ai tendu l'oreille.

« Je te jure Angel, je suis tombée en allant porter des boites au sous sol ! »

« Et tu es tombée sur les poings de Parker ? », Buffy se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste exaspéré ce qui eu pour effet de faire tomber plusieurs vrille de cheveux de son chignon, je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi belle malgré les marques qu'on pouvait deviner sous son maquillage.

« Angel, je t'en prie, pour la dernière fois reste en dehors de tout ça. »

« Je suis désolé Buffy, je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. »

« Oui, c'est gentil. », Angel la pris contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

J'ai sentit les muscles de ma mâchoire se crisper et une vague de jalousie s'emparer de moi, mais qui était ce type au juste ? L'homme qu'elle avait appelé Angel s'éloigna et entra dans un pièce sur la droite, j'ai continué d'observer Buffy qui plaçait diverses gravures sur le mur. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai décidé de lui faire remarquer ma présence, je me suis approché d'elle doucement par derrière et je lui ai mis les mains sur les yeux.

« Devine qui c'est ? », Buffy en perdit presque l'équilibre et son corps trouva appui sur le sien, il pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer.

« Spike. », son nom n'était pas plus qu'un murmure, presque une prière.

Elle se tourna lentement vers moi et son regard se perdit dans le mien l'espace d'un instant, elle sembla reprendre très vite pied et me repoussa.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », son ton était froid mais la chaleur de ses yeux démentait ses mots, « Je croyais avoir été claire. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je suis venu faire ici. », l'attirant à nouveau contre lui il l'embrassa passionnément et elle répondit avec toute la passion qu'elle possédait, un seul contact de ses lèvres et elle était une femme perdue, elle en oubliait tout, de ses demandes, de son mari, de sa vie, il n'y avait que lui et elle et cet incroyable baiser. Il du à un moment ou a un autre respirer et Spike la regarda tendrement avant de caresser son visage.

« Oh, mon pauvre amour, mais que t'a t-il dont fait ? », il comprit son erreur quand il l'a sentit se crisper sous ses doigts et elle le repoussa pour la deuxième fois mais avec plus de force.

« Que fais-tu exactement ici Spike ? », au lieu de lui répondre il lui posa une autre question.

« Il te frappe depuis longtemps ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Parker ne m'a jamais frappé ! D'abord Angel, et maintenant toi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin ! »

« Buffy, je sais que tu me mens, tu ne peux pas t'être fait ces marques en tombant. », elle le regarda avec soupçon.

« Attends un peu, je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais tombée. »

« Où est ton bureau ? », elle soupira irritée.

« Ne change pas de sujet, Spike. », espionnant du coin de l'œil une porte ouverte, il l'a pris par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Une fois la porte refermée, il regarda autour, la pièce était spacieuse et remplie de caisses.

« Bébé je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça. »

« Ne fais pas quoi ? », elle demanda.

« Ne me ment pas, tu n'as pas à le faire. Quoi qu'il est pu se passer, tu n'es pas responsable. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Parker est loin d'être le mari de l'année, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé avant, je l'ai trop poussé, je passe mon temps à lui faire des reproches. »

« Tu crois vraiment que ça lui donne raison ?»

« C'est le père de Dawn, je ne peux pas détruire sa famille pour une histoire de sexe. »

« Sa famille ? Buffy, Dawn n'est pas idiote, elle sait ce qui se passe et elle en est morte d'inquiétude. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle ait demandé à me parler ? ».

Quand j'ai prononcé ces paroles, j'ai su que je venais de trahir ma promesse faite à Dawn, mais Buffy devait comprendre qu'au lieu de protéger sa fille elle ne faisait que les enliser dans un mensonge toutes les deux.

« C'est ce dont il s'agit alors, tu es venu pour essayer de jouer les héros pour une de tes fans en détresse. », elle dit d'un ton amer. Spike la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

« Dawn n'est pas une fan, elle est ta fille. Et puis j'ai essayé de te revoir, c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu ! »

« Car c'était une folie, et s'en est toujours une. »

« Je vais te dire ce qui est de la folie… De rester avec lui, même quand il te prend pour un punching-ball, de feindre que tout va bien quand en fait tu vis un enfer, mais surtout de nier ce qu'il y a entre nous ! », à chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé, il avait envahi de plus en plus son espace personnel, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient à peine à quelques centimètres à part.

« Ce n'était qu'une nuit. », elle murmura plus pour se convaincre qu'autre chose.

« Je vais t'embrasser Buffy, et si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, tu n'as qu'à t'éloigner. », il lui laissa quelque secondes avant de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau dans un baiser passionné.

« Tu ne comprends pas que tu es faite pour moi. », il lui murmura doucement, ses lèvres toujours contre les siennes.

Quand elle a ouvert ses yeux, j'ai su que j'avais gagné le premier round, je n'avais rien imaginé, Buffy m'aimait aussi.

Le monde autour fut oublié, il n'y avait plus rien que nous, la chaleur de nos deux corps et cette pièce isolée du monde.

Quand ma main remonta à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, elle entrouvrit les jambes un peu plus m'invitant silencieusement à continuer, mes lèvres ont dégusté chaque pouce de sa peau avec une lenteur infini, digne de la plus grande torture, son cou, ses lobes d'oreille, sa poitrine magnifique, son ventre doux, chaque morceau de vêtement que je lui enlevais me révélait un trésor. Quand sa jupe fut enlevée et qui ne lui resta que sa culotte, j'ai pris un moment pour l'observer, son chignon défait, le corps enclin à demi couché sur une caisse de bois, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux pétillants et la respiration lourde. J'ai presque éjaculé dans mes pantalons tellement le tableau qu'elle m'offrait était érotique.

« Déshabille toi. », m'a t-elle demandé d'un ton enroué, « Je veux te voir. »

J'ai enlevé mes vêtements un à un sous son regard fixe, quand je fut totalement nu elle enleva elle-même sa culotte et entrouvrit ses jambes pour me faire voir son sexe lisse, j'ai coulé à mes genoux pour y enfouir mon visage, je devais la goûter. Ma langue traça les lèvres de son sexe tandis que mes doigts pénétraient en elle de plus en plus rapidement, taquinant et suçant son clitoris. Quand elle se mit à trembler et gémir de façon incohérente, j'ai redoublé d'ardeur et elle a jouit, éclaboussant mon visage, prise de soubresauts dans un orgasme silencieux ,se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Ne lui donnant pas le temps de se remettre, j'ai pénétré en elle gémissant à la façon délicieuse que ses muscles ont serré ma verge. Quand son autre orgasme l'a secoué, elle mis ses jambes autour de ma taille, ses bras autour de mon cou et ses lèvres ont dévoré les miennes, pendant que nous montions de plus en plus haut vers les cimes du plaisirs, nos orgasmes furent simultanés et quand je me suis reposé, dépensé, la tête couchée sur sa poitrine tandis que ses doigts caressaient mes cheveux, j'ai supplié à qui voulait bien m'entendre de ne jamais plus la perdre.

………………………

« Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? », lui ai-je demandé doucement.

Nous venions de remettre nos vêtements et je sentais sa timidité revenir, mais je refusais de la laisser gagner. J'étais venu ici dans le but de savoir la vérité et bien que l'interlude avait été très plaisant, il était temps de retourner à la réalité où elle était mariée à un salaud qui la battait et où elle refusait de le quitter pour une raison que j'ignorais toujours. Elle m'a regardé un moment mais s'est finalement avouée vaincue, venant se blottir de nouveau contre moi, elle s'est reposée le dos contre ma poitrine et j'ai encerclé sa taille de mes bras reposant mon menton sur son épaule.

« Il a travaillé toute la journée samedi dernier et ensuite il est sorti boire un verre avec un ami. Quand il est rentré, je savais qu'il avait bu plus que de raison et puis j'en ai eu assez, il était passé minuit et il n'avait pas donné signe de vie de toute la journée alors je l'ai interpellé. Nous avons l'habitude de nous chamailler tout le temps et jamais il n'a levé la main sur moi, mais quand je lui ai dit que les filles qu'il se tapait dans mon dos couchaient avec lui uniquement car elles pouvaient avoir une promotion, il est devenu fou et il s'est mis à me frapper… Écoute, je sais depuis longtemps qu'épouser Parker était une erreur, il était un très mauvais petit ami alors j'ignore pourquoi j'ai cru qu'il ferait un bon mari et encore moins un bon père. »

« Alors pourquoi être restée ? »

« Mon père a trompé ma mère toute sa vie et puis un jour il a décidé de la quitter et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. J'ignorais avant ce jour que c'était possible. », elle s'est tue tout à coup, incapable de continuer.

« Qu'est-ce qui est possible, Buffy ? », j'ai insisté.

« D'arrêter d'aimer sa femme et sa fille en même temps. Quand on met un enfant au monde, on devrait l'aimer pour toujours, non ? »

C'est alors que j'ai compris que Buffy n'était restée avec lui que pour une raison : sa fille. Elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci vive la peine que le départ que son propre père avait engendré. Mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes à la pensée de l'enfant qu'elle avait une fois été et qui avait attendu vainement des nouvelles d'un homme qui l'avait abandonné.

Je l'ai retourné pour qu'elle me regarde.

« Parker n'est pas ton père Buffy, et puis veux-tu vraiment que Dawn ait des liens avec un homme capable de défigurer sa femme ? »

« Elle est à un age compliqué, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la protège, qui lui montre le droit chemin. »

« Elle t'a toi amour, Parker ne s'est jamais impliqué dans son éducation, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

«,Non, il l'a pratiquement ignoré toute sa vie. »

«,Et puis, elle m'aura moi, si tu le veux bien… »

Elle m'a sourit tendrement.

« Spike, tu as vingt cinq ans ! Crois moi, tu as beaucoup mieux à faire que de servir de modèle à une adolescente. »

« Et si je suis amoureux de sa mère ? »

« Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi ! Tu me connais à peine ! »

« J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à savoir sur toi amour, mais je suis désespérément amoureux de ce que je connais déjà. »

……………………………

Spike pouvait être la personne la plus insistante de la terre, c'est ce que j'ai découvert dans les jours qui ont suivi. Il a continué à débarquer à la galerie juste pour me souhaiter une bonne journée et discuter avec moi avant de m'embrasser à bout de souffle, me laissant chancelante et hantée par ce baiser pour les reste de la journée. Bien sur, j'avais le numéro de sa chambre d'hôtel et j'ai faillit plusieurs fois courir le rejoindre pour me blottir sous les couvertures avec lui et croire à chacune des promesses qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille mais je n'ai pas succombé, même pas après les fleurs et les bijoux livrés quotidiennement, ni les appels lourds de sous entendus. Bien qu'il s'était mis en tête de me convaincre de nous donner une chance, je fut très reconnaissante que sa poursuite se soit limitée à mon lieu de travail, car j'ignore comment Parker aurait réagit et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Dawn ne m'a jamais demandé si Spike était venu me voir mais je pouvais sentir son regard inquiet pesant sur moi, et maintenant que j'étais au courant qu'elle savait la vérité, je me suis mis sérieusement à envisager de partir. L'histoire d'amour que Spike m'offrait n'était toujours pas une option, cependant la différence d'age entre nous et son métier s'accrochaient comme une épée de Damoklès au-dessus de nos têtes.

Et puis quatre jours plus tard, j'étais en train de faire la vaisselle tandis que Dawn faisait ses devoirs à l'étage, quand Parker rentra du travail et il semblait d'une humeur exécrable.

« Le souper est prêt ? », m'a-t-il demandé sèchement.

J'ai tressailli à son ton, mais je n'ai pas voulu lui montrer que j'avais peur.

« Oui, mais c'était il y a trois heures, maintenant tout est froid. », il a frappé violemment sur la table.

« Est-ce que c'est trop demander qu'un homme ait un repas convenable quand il rentre du travail ? »

« Je te signale que je travaille aussi et que si tu étais rentré à l'heure, le souper aurait été chaud ! »

Il rit méchamment.

« Travailler ? Toi? Cette galerie, ce n'est pas un travail mais un passe temps ! Tu devrais venir à mon travail, tu verrais ce qu'une vraie femme peu accomplir. »

« Et si on échangeait nos places ? Tu travailleras à la galerie, tu t'occuperas de la maison et de Dawn, tandis que moi je passerais mes journées en déjeuners d'affaires et souleries en tout genre ! »

« Tu sauras, espèce d'idiote, que le métier d'avocat est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela ! En tout cas, plus compliqué que d'accrocher des tableaux aux murs et passer le reste de la journée à prendre des kilos en se goinfrant comme une oie. »

« Les vrais avocats oui, mais toi, laisse moi rire ! Tu n'as eu aucun procès depuis plus de cinq ans, tu ne fais qu'étouffer des tempêtes dans un verre d'eau à coup de dédommagements monétaires. Tes patrons ont trouvé le poste qui te convenait le plus, celui où tu peux courir la bergère et lécher le cul de tout ceux qui sont plus puissants que toi ! »

Et puis j'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu Dawn qui nous écoutait silencieusement sur le pas de la cuisine et j'ai regardé nos reflets, celui de moi et Parker dans la vitre, et j'ai compris le tableau grotesque que nous offrions à notre fille chaque jour, un mariage sans amour où la méchanceté était notre lot quotidien. Je croyais protéger ma fille alors qu'en fait j'étais en train de la détruire de la même façon que son père et moi nous nous détruisions. Quelle image aurait-elle de l'amour et des hommes ? J'ai déposé mes gants de vaisselle et j'ai contourné Parker.

« Dawn, ma chérie, tu veux bien préparer un sac pour la nuit ? Nous allons passer la nuit chez ta grand-mère. », elle hocha la tête et monta en haut faire ce que je lui avais demandé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? », hurla Parker.

Je l'ai regardé le plus calmement du monde.

« Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes en train de nous détruire et Dawnie par le même occasion ? Il n'y aucun amour entre nous Parker, il n'en a jamais vraiment eu, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue cette comédie ? »

Il se mit à rire de nouveau.

« Tu ne me quitteras jamais, ce n'est qu'un autre de tes drames ! »

J'ai haussé les épaules et je suis montée me préparer. Quand je suis redescendue avec Dawn, il avait disparu.

« Tu crois que Papa est en colère ? », me demanda-t-elle incertaine.

« Oui, mais il s'en remettra. Dawnie, est-ce que tu veux que les choses restent comme elles sont ? », lui ai-je demandé sincèrement.

« J'ai toujours peur qu'il te frappe à nouveau, je ne veux plus vivre avec lui. Est-ce que je suis quelqu'un de méchant, maman ? »

« Bien sur que non, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Il est mon père, je ne devrais pas vouloir qu'il s'en aille. », j'ai pris ma fille dans mes bras.

« Dawnie, quelque part ton père s'est perdu et il est devenu cet homme méchant que nous côtoyons depuis les dernières années. J'ignore si l'autre reviendra un jour, mais en attendant il vaut mieux se sauver toutes les deux avant que ça nous détruise. »

Et nous sommes parties toutes les deux. J'avais pris ma décision cette fois, c'était vraiment fini, mais je savais que Parker ne me laisserait pas partir si facilement…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_J'étais à peine arrivée chez ma mère depuis une heure quand les appels ont commencé. Tout d'abord, il appelait pour des choses idiotes comme où était ses chemises, etc… Et puis en plein milieu de la nuit, c'est devenu plus mauvais, sûrement à mesure que son taux d'alcool augmentait._

_Il me traitait de chienne, de grosse vache, exigeait que je revienne à la maison. Au bout d'un moment, nous avons cessé de répondre et coupé la sonnerie, alors il s'en ait pris à la boîte vocale, le lendemain il y avait vingt messages dont plusieurs où il pleurait comme un enfant me suppliant de revenir pour mieux me menacer quelques secondes plus tard. Ma mère voulait appeler la police, mais j'ai refusé, le divorce serait déjà assez pénible pour Dawn sans que son père soit en prison en plus._

_Quand je suis arrivée à la galerie ce matin là, j'avais à peine dormi mais je me sentais plus reposée que jamais auparavant. Comme à son habitude, Spike m'attendait à mon bureau et le remarqua toute suite._

« Tu as l'air en forme ce matin, bébé. »

_J'ai enlevé ma veste avant de lui répondre._

« Sincèrement, tu n'as pas de travail qui t'attend, un film a tourner, quelque chose ? »

« Non, je suis libre comme l'air. J'ai pris un congé pour 'urgence personnelle'. »

« C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça, toi ? Venir dans mon bureau chaque matin, une urgence ? En plus, comment es-tu rentré ? Avant tu m'attendais devant la galerie ! »

« Tu étais inquiète que je ne sois pas là, mon ange ? », la réponse étais 'oui'.

_Quand je n'avais pas vu sa silhouette familière devant les portes vitrées, une peur irraisonnée s'était emparée de moi, elle ne m'a quitté que quand j'ai vu qu'il était dans mon bureau, mais je n'allais pas lui avouer si facilement._

« Pas du tout ! »

« Menteuse. », _me murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille avant de m'embrasser._

_Comme chaque matin, je me suis dit que je devrais le repousser et comme à chaque fois, je n'en fit rien, au contraire je l'embrassais passionnément moi aussi, ce baiser était le carburant dont mes journées avaient besoin._

« Alors, comment es-tu entré ? », _lui ai-je demandé après que le baiser fut fini, plus pour me redonner une constance que par réel intérêt._

« Le poof m'a fait entrer. »

« Le quoi ? »

« Angel, votre comptable ennuyeux… Il est arrivé avant toi et m'a laissé entrer. Il dit que d'avoir quelqu'un qui fait le pied de grue devant la galerie pour harceler une des propriétaires est mauvais pour les affaires. »

_Je me suis mis à rire car c'était typique d'Angel, n'importe qui sauf Parker même un acteur de vingt cinq ans harcelant mais très mignon._

« En passant, tu savais qu'il couchait avec ta mère ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! »

« C'est votre femme de ménage, Anya, qui me l'a dit. Il paraîtrait qu'ils travaillent souvent tous les deux très tard et plutôt horizontalement… »

« Ma mère pourrait être sa mère ! Et en plus, je trouve que tu commences un peu trop à prendre tes aises autour d'ici ! »

« Que veux-tu, bébé, ça fait partie de mon charme ! Et puis tu sais très bien que l'amour n'a pas d'age, regarde nous ! »

_J'allais lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas de 'nous' quand au même moment ma mère passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de mon bureau. _

« Buffy, tu veux bien me sortir le dossier d'Andrew Lord, s'il te plaît ? Il vient me montrer ses nouveaux tableaux ce matin et j'aimerais que tu te joignes à nous. Oh, bonjour Spike ! Comment vas-tu ? », lui demanda-t-elle chaudement.

_Décidément, je vivais dans un monde de fous ! Personne ne semblait faire de cas de l'acteur célèbre et oscarisé qui semblait avoir pris résidence dans mon bureau ! Au contraire, ils l'accueillaient à bras ouverts comme un ami de la famille et aucun d'eux n'avaient vendu sa présence à Sunnydale aux tabloïdes encore, ce qui ne cessait de me surprendre, surtout quand on connaissait Anya Jennkins et Harmony Kendal nos deux femmes de ménage !_

« Je te rejoins toute suite maman, ça ne sera pas long. »

« Bien ! Passe une bonne journée, Spike. »

« Vous aussi, Joyce. »

_Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il se tourna de nouveau vers moi._

« Ta mère est charmante, je suis sur qu'elle s'entendrait à merveille avec Anne et de plus elle semble ne pas avoir peur de l'amour comme sa fille ! », _me taquina t-il. _

« Tu n'as qu'à jeter ton dévolu sur ma mère ! », _je lui répondit sur le même ton. _

« Et passer à côté d'une femme aussi sexy que toi ? », _il me caressait lentement le dos tandis qu'il me parlait, sa bouche de nouveau près de la mienne, _« Alors bébé, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui te rendait d'aussi bonne humeur… »

« J'ai quitté Parker hier. »

_J'ai mis mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler, _« Ça ne veut rien dire pour nous deux, mais tu avais raison, je ne peux pas continuer de vivre avec lui, c'est mauvais pour Dawn. »

« Comment prend t-il la chose ? »

« Plutôt mal. »

« Tu es consciente que je ne vais aller nulle part n'est-ce pas ? Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à avouer ce qu'il y a entre nous. »

« Je sais. », _et pour la première fois cette éventualité ne me faisait pas peur. Il avait tranquillement commencé à gagner, même si je l'ignorais toujours à ce moment là._

« Où vis-tu ? »

« Chez ma mère. Mais je compte discuter avec lui de ce que nous allons faire bientôt, je ne crois pas que je veux garder la maison, je veux un départ à neuf pour ma fille et moi. »

« Justement, j'ai vu un merveilleux manoir à vendre sur la rue Crowford. »

« Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un manoir ! »

« Moi si ! Je peux très bien vivre ici autant qu'à Los Angeles, ce n'est qu'à une heure de route. »

« Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment têtu. », _lui ai-je fait remarquer tendrement. _

« Je me bat pour ce qui a de l'importance, amour. »

_Il m'a embrassé doucement de nouveau, son baiser était à peine une caresse. _

« Je dois te laisser. A plus tard, bébé. », _et il est parti avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit_.

……………………..

_Mon plan commençait vraiment à prendre forme, je dois dire que poursuivre une femme mariée et mère d'une adolescente pour lui faire admettre que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre n'était pas vraiment sur mon CV ! Avec Drusilla, c'est elle qui avait fait la poursuite et les avances, moi je n'avais eu qu'à suivre le flux mais Buffy et sa tête dure, c'était autre chose._

_Mais il n'y avait pas que Buffy qui était en train de bouleverser ma vie, sa fille faisait de même, bien que d'une autre façon. Le lendemain de notre rencontre dans le bureau de mon oncle, je suis retourné la voir pour lui dire que j'avais parlé à sa mère et que je comptais bien la convaincre de quitter son père et puis elle s'était confiée de nouveau à moi. Combien elle avait peur de les laisser seuls et qu'il ne frappe sa mère de nouveau, qu'elle se sentait coupable de trahir son père en aidant un autre homme à conquérir sa mère, elle m'a parlé des temps plus heureux quand elle était petite et que son père l'emmenait prendre une glace et qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux et qu'ils observaient les gens marcher dans la rue tous les deux… C'était le seul moment où son père lui prêtait vraiment attention et c'était pour elle à chaque fois comme un cadeau et puis elle avait grandi et il avait cessé de le faire. Alors chaque jours après avoir fait mon tour à la galerie, je passais la saluer à l'école où je me cachais dans le bureau de Giles, loin des regards indiscrets, et Dawn et moi avons commencé à devenir des amis. J'ignorais si sa mère approuvait alors je ne lui en ai pas parlé, mais je savais au fond de moi que Buffy et moi serions ensemble un jour et que Dawn vivrait avec nous, elle devenait plus qu'une amie au fond; je commençais à la voir comme une autre sœur._

_Après que Dawn m'eut raconté ce qui s'était passé la veille, j'étais plus qu'inquiété, elle m'avait parlé des appels et du fait que son père semblait de plus en plus désespéré. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas être seule avec lui et je suis retourné à la galerie parler à Buffy. _

_Quand je suis arrivé, elle était seule, assise à son bureau elle semblait avoir pleuré. Je me suis approché d'elle doucement. _

« Ça va, bébé ? », _elle sursauta et c'est alors que j'ai remarqué la rougeur sur sa joue. Je l'ai forcé à me regarder et j'ai sentit la rage m'envahir._

« C'est lui, c'est ça ? », _ai-je exigé._

« Il a appelé plus tôt, il voulait que nous discutions calmement de tout ça. Il semblait sobre, alors j'y suis allée, je n'en ai parlé à personne car je savais qu'ils m'empêcheraient d'y aller. Au début, ça s'est bien passé, mais quand j'ai refusé de rentrer, il s'est mis à m'injurier de nouveau et quand j'ai essayé de partir il m'a giflé. Ensuite, il s'est confondu en excuses et il s'est sauvé. »

_Je l'ai embrassé sur les lèvres. _

« Il ne te touchera plus jamais, je te le promet. »

« Que comptes-tu faire Spike ? Attends ! »

_Je l'ai entendu crier derrière moi, mais j'ai continué ma route et je savais au fond de moi qu'elle souhaitait que je m'en mêle sinon elle m'aurait poursuivi au lieu de se contenter de crier après moi._

_Trouver Parker Abrahams fut beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru. Après avoir appelé son bureau où on m'avait dit qu'il avait pris son après midi, je me suis mis à faire le tour des bars de la ville. C'est où je l'ai trouvé, dans un bar appelé l'alibi, entouré d'autres hommes qui semblaient eux aussi des avocats. Je savais à quoi il ressemblait puisque la dernière fois que j'étais venu à Sunnydale avec ma sœur je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de passer devant chez Buffy et je les avais vu tous les deux dehors en train de faire des rénovations quelconques sur la maison. _

_Je me suis dirigé vers lui d'un pas décidé et je lui ai tapé sur l'épaule. Quand il s'est retourné, je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure, il a basculé en bas de son banc, j'avais pris soin de ne pas le frapper trop fort pour savourer l'expression sur son visage et je dois avouer que c'étais sans prix, je l'ai empoigné par le collet et je l'ai épinglé contre la table._

« Je veux que tu m'écoutes soigneusement. », _lui ai-je dit d'une voix dangereuse, _« Si jamais tu l'as retouche, je te jure que je ferai de ta vie un enfer. », _les autres autour n'essayaient pas de s'en mêler, surtout je crois car la plupart d'entre eux m'avaient reconnu et qu'ils étaient curieux de savoir pourquoi j'empoignais leur ami ainsi… _

_Il essaya de me repousser mais j'étais beaucoup plus fort que j'en avais l'air, surtout à cause des heures d'entraînement physique que je devais faire pour certains films. _

« De qui est-ce que tu parles au juste ? », _me demanda-t-il._

« Je parle de Buffy. _», son visage devint blanc comme un drap et j'ai vu à quel point il était idiot. Il croyait sûrement que je venais pour une de ses pathétiques maîtresses et il était secrètement fier d'avoir couché avec une femme qui était dans ma vie. Imbécile, il avait la femme la plus merveilleuse sur terre et il l'a voyait comme de la merde ! _

« Buffy ? », _répéta-t-il comme si il n'arrivait pas là le croire. _

« Oui, Buffy. La femme que tu n'as jamais mérité, mais je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je réussirais à lui faire oublier ta présence. Après tout, elle ne pense pas à toi quand elle se tord de plaisir dans mes draps ! Elle m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais réussi à la faire jouir autant ! », _je savais que c'était un coup bas, mais je n'avais qu'une envie, le tuer et comme je ne pouvais pas le faire, je me suis contenté de mots._

_« _Tu devrais la voir après que je lui ai fait l'amour, les lèvres gonflées, la peau rougie, elle n'a jamais été plus belle. Dommage que tu es été trop égoïste pour découvrir le trésor qu'elle est vraiment, mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais me charger de lui rappeler chaque jour à quel point elle est merveilleuse_. »_

_Et puis je l'ai laissé tomber. Il a atterri assis sur le sol, trop choqué pour réagir et j'ai quitté le bar comme j'y était entré._

_J'ai entendu un de ses amis lui dire :_

« Est-ce que ce n'était pas Spike William ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta femme avait essayé de te faire croire qu'elle avait couché avec lui ? Il semble qu'elle n'était pas si menteuse après tout ! »

« Ta gueule Forest ! », _fut sa seule réponse et moi je me suis mis à rire. _

………………………

Épilogue. Six ans plus tard.

« Papa ! Tu es venu ! », Dawn s'est élancée vers son père et Parker l'a serré contre lui la faisant tourner comme quand elle était enfant.

Malgré mes pires craintes, notre séparation a fait de lui un meilleur homme. Je crois que tout comme moi il s'était trouvé pris au piège dans notre mariage, incapable de s'en sortir et quand l'alcool lui avait semblé la seule solution à son malheur, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, un homme méchant et violent. Nous ne sommes jamais devenus des amis, il y avait eu trop de mots durs entre nous, mais nous sommes capable d'être civiles l'un envers l'autre.

« Buffy, tu es vraiment très belle. », me dit-il poliment.

« Merci Parker, c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui, notre petite fille est diplômée en art. »

« Elle a hérité de ton talent, elle fera une grande artiste j'en suis sur. », c'était étrange vraiment, avant, toutes nos conversations n'avaient été que mots cruels et calomnies, mais dans le divorce nous avons réussi à découvrir les personnes que nous étions vraiment.

Nous furent interrompus par une petite boule d'énergie qui tirait sur ma robe.

« Maman ! Caleb m'a donné un coup de pied ! », je me suis penchée pour prendre ma fille dans mes bras lui enlevant son pouce de la bouche en même temps, quand j'ai cherché mon fils des yeux, j'ai vu Spike qui lui parlait fermement et j'ai souri.

« Papa s'en occupe, ma chouette. Tu as vu qui est là ? », lui ai-je dit en indiquant Parker.

« Bonjour, le papa de Dawnie ! », lui dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la main.

« Bonjour Camille, tu es très jolie aujourd'hui ! »

« C'est ma maman qui a tressé mes cheveux. », Son attention fut attirée par son frère qui s'était remi à courir et elle demanda à redescendre pour courir après lui. Je l'ai regardé partir tendrement.

Après la naissance de Dawn, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir d'autres enfants, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. C'était quelques semaines après que Spike ait commencé sa mission qu'il appelait 'convaincre Buffy qu'elle est la femme de ma vie' que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte. Et puis je me suis souvenue de notre petite escapade dans la salle des caisses et que nous n'avions pris aucune protection. Au début, j'étais totalement paniquée, après tout j'avais trente quatre ans et j'étais en pleine séparation, mais quand je me suis couchée cette nuit là, j'ai rêvé d'un petit garçon avec les yeux de son père qui courait après un chien dans la cour arrière d'un magnifique manoir et j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas m'en débarrasser, j'allais avoir cet enfant et j'allais laisser à Spike le choix de faire partie de sa vie ou non. Quand je lui ai annoncé, je croyais sincèrement qu'il allait s'enfuir, mais il m'a surprise une fois de plus en criant sa joie et dansant autour de la pièce. Ensuite ce fut moi qui dû faire un choix, il ne voulait pas seulement être un père, il voulait aussi être avec moi à chaque étape de la vie de notre enfant et il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre _non_ comme réponse. Et puis je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il méritait une chance au bonheur tout comme moi et je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision, même quand j'ai envie de l'étrangler parfois. Caleb est né huit mois plus tard et quelque mois après je signais les papiers du divorce pour me remarier immédiatement.

Après, tous les journaux du monde entier parlaient de notre histoire comme d'un conte de fée, la ménagère blasée qui rencontre un acteur célèbre… Si seulement ils savaient à quel point c'était vrai !

Trois ans plus tard, nous avons décidé d'avoir un autre enfant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour moi, à trente sept ans j'étais considérée comme une grossesse à risques, mais elle se déroula à merveille et Camille est venue au monde. Dawn vécue le divorce très bien, surtout que son père décida d'entrer aux alcooliques anonymes et pris son rôle de père beaucoup plus à cœur qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il essaie de compenser le temps perdu et je sais que ma fille lui a pardonné pour ses erreurs passées. Elle et Spike s'entendent très bien, elle fréquente même un de ses meilleurs amis, Xander. Au début je n'étais pas trop d'accord avec cette relation à cause de leurs dix ans de différence, mais elle m'a fait remarquer que Spike et moi avions huit ans de différence et que j'étais mariée de surcroît quand je l'ai connu ! Je leur ai donc donné une chance. Ils sont ensemble depuis deux ans et comptent se marier l'an prochain. Ma mère nous a surprise il y a deux ans quand elle a annoncé qu'elle prenait sa retraite car elle voulait voyager avec le nouvel amour de sa vie qui n'était nul autre qu'Angel ! En fait, tout le monde fut surpris mis à part Spike et Anya qui eux le savaient depuis longtemps. J'ai senti les bras de mon mari autour de ma taille et je me suis blottie contre lui en soupirant doucement. Nous sommes ensemble depuis six ans et chaque jour je découvre une facette de lui que j'aime. Il avait eu raison il y a toutes ces années, nous étions vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

« Parker. », le salua-t-il d'un ton brusque. Si la relation entre moi et Parker s'était améliorée, celle entre lui et Spike était toujours la même, ils se détestent et Dawn et moi avons arrêté d'essayer de les faire changer d'avis.

« Spike. », lui répondit-il sur le même ton, « Je crois que je vais aller voir où est Cheila avant que la cérémonie commence. », il allait s'éloigner quand Cheila, sa nouvelle petite amie, arriva en courant. Elle me faisait vaguement penser à un chiot surexcité et elle s'agrippa après lui comme un cobra.

« Buffy ! Vos enfants sont tout simplement magnifiques ! »

« Ils le sont, n'est-ce pas ? », lui ai-je dit doucement tout en regardant les deux petits qui s'amusaient à moins d'un mètre.

« J'en voudrais bien, mais Parker trouve qu'il est trop vieux ! Kathleen dit que c'est parce que qu'il refuse de s'engager ! », dit-elle en boudant légèrement.

Parker regarda ailleurs mais Cheila continua de plus belle, elle avait la manie de parler durant des heures pour ne rien dire, citant des noms dont nous avions jamais entendu parlé même ci ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de nous raconter leur vie privée comme si ils étaient nos amis intimes !

« J'en parlais justement avec des amis hier autour d'un verre, vous saviez que Picasso est devenu père à quatre vingt un ans ? Son épouse n'en avait que vingt et un, elle avait sûrement voulu se taper une star ! En parlant de star, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Jackie et son mari ont fait ! Ils ont décidé de participer à ce jeu à la mode ! La clause célébrité ! Et elle a mis le nom de Spike sur ses trois choix ! Je lui ai dit bien sur qu'il était marié et heureux en ménage, mais vous savez comment elle est, elle n'écoute jamais ! Ce qui me fait penser, ça pourrait être amusant non ? Nous devrions le faire aussi ! Parker, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Un _'non' _retentissant ce fit entendre et Parker entraîna Cheila qui ne cessait de lui demander _pourquoi _au loin. Spike de son coté riait comme un fou.

« Cesse de rire, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Quoi? Personnellement, je trouve ce jeu génial ! Le pauvre, tu crois qu'il perdra une autre femme de la même manière ? », je me suis mis à rire aussi, il est vrai que ce jeu ne lui avait pas porté chance ! Ou peut- être que si après tout ! Prenant la main de mon amour dans la mienne, nous sommes partis rejoindre nos deux petit monstres qui se roulaient dans l'herbe avec Dawn qui les suppliait de se relever. Ce jeu portait vraiment très mal son nom, ai-je pensé, car pour moi ce n'était pas 'la clause célébrité' que ça m'avait apporté, mais 'la clause bonheur'.

_C'est la fin! Je sais que cette histoire n'est pas très longue mais c'est de cette façon que je l'avais destinée. J'ai voulu prendre une légère pause de mes autres histoires pour revenir en force. Merci à tous ceux qui m'on envoyé des commentaires et un merci spécial à Angeliva pour son merveilleux travail de correction. _


End file.
